


Dababey

by Milksettos



Series: Age Regression Oneshots [9]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Baking, Caregiver! Whizzer, Diapers, Little! Marvin, M/M, agere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: this is a bunch of Whizzvin AgeRe oneshots that all take place in the same universe, all most all of them (currently) are based off of prompts on Tumblr.I always have to re affirm this in this fandom for some reason- But this is 100% SFW, Even though in canon they have a sexual relationship, that doesn't mean they can't NOT be sexual, idk why ya'll don't get that <3 This is being used a coping mechanism for Marvin in any of my writing like this! it's not kink related in any way! Just read Whizzer's explanation in the first chapter <3 Carry on <3title was suggested by my boyfriend <3
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Series: Age Regression Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071632
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. < 1 >

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a comfort headcanon to me, I just can't stop writing for it man-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer suggests age regression to Marvin.

“Hey- I’m home!” Marvin huffed lightly, setting down his suitcase.

“Oh! Welcome Home, Honey!” Whizzer smiled walking out of the living room with a small smirk on his face, he hugged his boyfriend like he normally did when he got home- but Marvin still quirked an eyebrow in suspicion.

“you seem excited.” he said matter of factly “-And I don’t mean that in a sexual way.” 

Whizzer laughed- a full on laugh, not just his normal giggle, which caused Marvin more suspicion “what’s up?” he asked after taking his jacket and boots off and sitting in one of the stools at the table. 

“Well… you know how you're always so stressed out from work and this whole divorce ordeal with Trina? Well- I have an idea that may be able to help!” Whizzer chirped, a wide smile on his face. 

Marvin quirked his brown again “Oh?” Whizzer grabbed his arm and dragged him into the living room, plopping him down on the coach “forceful much?” Marvin jokes, positioning himself to get comfy.

Whizzer frowned “sorry” “no no you’re good” Whizzer plopped himself down and pulled a bag on top of his lap. “How much money did you spend?” Whizzer laughed again.

“That doesn’t matter, Marv.” Marvin glared at him- basically knowing that meant ‘too much’, he didn’t say anything though.

“So- Before I show this stuff to you, have you heard of age regression before?” He took a deep breath- he really did want this plan to work, especially since he already went out and splurged on the possibility, but he mainly wanted Marvin to be happy. 

“Uh… no?” He rested his elbows on his knees “basically, It’s when someone’s mind regresses to a younger age, which is usually somewhere between the ages of an infant to young child…” He took another deep breath “I know it may sound a bit odd at first- and if it doesn’t work out or you don’t like it you don’t have to do it again… but i’d like you to give it a try, Marv” Marvin furrowed his brows “Please” Whizzer added, biting his lip. 

Marvin let out a sigh “F-fine…” Whizzer smiled, moving the bag beside him and patting his lap. Marvin gave him a questioning look, making him roll his eyes “Come here” Marvin made an Audible ‘O’ sound and awkwardly made his way over, Whizzer helped him up to rest him on his lap, Marvin looked down with a deep blush. 

Whizzer smiled, clearing his throat and beginning to look through the items in the bag. He pulled out a red pacifier and handed it to Marvin “I decided on something simple to start with…” Marvin took the small hunk of plastic in his hand, he examined it, just looking for a minute.

“Go ahead” Whizzer assured him, Marvin shakily brought the item to his lips and placed it in between them- just holding it there for a second with his teeth before starting to slowly suckle on it. Whizzer smiled and gently cooed at him- making him blush more than he already was. 

Whizzer went to dig in the bag again, pulling out a stuffed dog, he saw Marvins eyes light up a bit as he handed it to him, he took it and stared at it for a second- before deciding on holding it to his chest.

“Hey Marv, do you wanna try wearing diapers? You don’t have to but I thought just in case…” Marvin scrunched his face up for a second before giving in easily “mm, I’ll give it a try I guess…” he said behind the pacifier.

Whizzer smiled, picking him up with little struggle, grabbing the bag in his arm and carrying him to their bedroom, laying him down on the bed. 

Marvin shuffled lightly watching as Whizzer got the supplies out and a change of clothes, Whizzer make quick movement of getting Marvin undressed and diapering him, and then dressing him in one of his grey hoodies and some basketball shorts. Marvin sat up and shuffled a bit- already being quite okay with the feeling of the padding. 

Whizzer smiled and sat on the bed, motioning Marvin towards him who quickly shuffled over- more like crawled in actuality. Whizzer cooed at him, holding him against his chest with a wide smile on his face.

“T-Thank you’s…” Marvin mumbled out against his chest with a small yawn, making Whizzer smile even more as Marvin sat up to rub lightly at his eyes “Hey hey, be careful there, bub.” He moved Marvins hands away from his face and held onto him again, laying down with him in his arms, reaching over with one to turn out the light- making Marvin flinch a little, he quickly went to rub his back to try and ease him.

“Good night, Marv, Sleep well” He kissed the top of his head “Nini…” Marvin mumbled happily, slowly falling asleep. Whizzer smiled, happy his plan had worked and followed suite


	2. < 2 >

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was way to cute for me to not do <3 they baking  
> wished this one came out a lil longer though, it's still cute tho

Marvin silently watched as Whizzer moved around the kitchen, before making his way over to the counter and sitting a top it- thinking he was being clever and sneaky, but Whizzer turned around and smirked at him “what do you think you’re doing?” He asked, ruffling the smallers hair who just shrugged with a smile. 

Whizzer giggled “Well… You’re fine to stay there as long as you don’t get into any trouble, alright Sweetheart?” Marvin nodded “Whatcha doin’?” He asked, kicking his legs back and forth. 

“Making cookies-” “CAN I HELP!?” he jumped off the counter excitedly and Whizzer jumped 

“Uh… I’m not too sure about that… how old are ya, Marv?” Marvin stood for a second calculating, before holding up 5 fingers with a grin. Whizzer sighed with a smile “Such a big boy, I suppose you can help a little bit” he picked the boy up who grunted saying he could do it himself- but Whizzer just laughed at him and shook his head, Placing him down on the other counter- next to the cookie dough he had made up. Marvin gasped lightly before dipping a finger into it 

“Hey! No no!” Whizzer grabbed the bowl off the counter and moved it to the other side of the oven “Nuh-uh” he said, Marvin frowned, sticking the dough covered finger in his mouth and mouthed a ‘Sorry’. 

Whizzer went to get a pan out and prepare it, Marvin watched in wonder, with his previously dough covered finger lingering near his mouth- this was an obvious sign he was slipping more, but Whizzer didn’t say anything. He went and grabbed the dough again as well as a baking spatula 

“Hey, Marv… pay attention to what I do, Okay Bub?” Marvin hummed lightly, shifting his eyes over to watch. 

Whizzer started to scoop some of the dough onto the pan, Making it into a circle shape. He slowly handed the bowl and spatula to Marvin “Ok, try doing what I did” 

Marvin took the spatula and dipped it into the dough, he splatted it onto the pan and Whizzer mentally cringed “good job” He praised lightly, taking back the spatula and fixing the dough into the right shape.

Marvin whined lightly as Whizzer made quick work of putting the rest on the pan, he smiled placing them in the oven and turning it on. 

“Alright” He said with a sigh, Picking Marvin up off the counter and trying to place him back down on the floor- but Marvin let out a grunt of displeasure and a small ‘No’. Whizzer raised an eyebrow and picked him back up, bouncing him on his hip. 

“What do you wanna do, they bake, Sweets?” “mhmm” Marvin mumbled, snuggling into Whizzers neck. Whizzer sighed “Come on, Doll” as he carried him out into the living room and laid down on the couch with him on top of him, playing with his hair well humming. Marvin giggled lightly, playing with the hem of Whizzers shirt. Whizzer kissed his head and sighed contently.


	3. < 3 >

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short- but still wholesome-
> 
> Marvin awakes from a nightmare regressed- Even worse, he's completely non-verbal and younger than usual.

Marvin awoke in a panic- tears in his eyes as he shook Whizzer with a whine. 

Whizzer turned over and opened his eyes- hearing Marvin let out another whine and immediately sitting up with a concerned expression. 

“Marv? What’s the matter?” he asked letting Marvin hug onto him for dear life- the boy just shook his head with a whimper.

Whizzer frowned “I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong Marv” Marvin just shook his head again letting out a small cry “Did you have a bad dream?” Whizzer asked patting the smallers back.

Marvin whipped at his teary eyes and nodded slowly, Whizzer frowned lightly “Do you wanna tell Dada about it?” He asked softly, Marvin just shook his head again. Whizzer sighed- Marvin must have went completely non-verbal, meaning it was probably more than just a small scare he got in the dream.

Whizzer bounced Marvin on his leg “How old are ya’ Hun?” He asked, Marvin looked down before holding up 1 finger- way further back then his normal age range which was usually 3-8. Whizzer nodded slowly- reaching to open the bedside drawer and pull out a pacifier, he brought the item to Marvin’s mouth- relieved he didn’t fuss and took it. 

“You think you’ll be able to get back to sleep, Marv? It’s late” Marvin nodded, snuggling closer to Whizzer as they laid down. Whizzer kissed Marvins head “Goodnight, Baby”


	4. < 4 >

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and Cordelia find out.

“Do we have to?” Marvin asked grumpily. Whizzer rolled his eyes in response.

“Yes. stop being so antisocial.” Marvin just pouted and sighed, watching as Whizzer knocked on the door. 

Charlotte answered the door with a sigh “Come in, Cordelia is making cookies.” Marvin perked up slightly at that.

They went inside and got comfy on the couch, Whizzer made small talk with Charlotte- eventually getting in a conversation about dogs. Marvin just zoned out, leaning against Whizzer and staring at the decor around the room- he had seen it all before, but it just seemed more interesting at this moment.

“Ahh- Oh my gosh- sorry I took so long- I got cookies!” Cordelia smiled walking in, catching Marvin’s attention back to the people in the room. Cordelia passed the plate of cookies around and sat down with a sigh, joining in on conversation.

Marvin zoned out again, taking bites of his cookie well averting his eyes to the fabric of his sweater, playing with his sleeve with his free hand. He felt his head get fuzzy, and without realizing it he put his fingers in his mouth, having already finished the cookie. 

Whizzer realized the odd look that the other two were giving towards Marvins direction, he looked over and let out a silent gasp- Marvin had slipped. It explained why he didn’t want to come over. He shook Marvin’s shoulder a bit to get him out of his small trance, the boy looked up in confusion.

“Hey, Buddy.” Whizzer said gently, picking Marvin up and placing him on his lap. Marvin held onto his shirt and buried his head in his neck. “How old are ya, Marv?” he asked, Marvin sat up and held out 3 fingers. Cordelia and Charlotte gave each other a confused look. 

“What’s going on exactly?” Charlotte asked, Whizzer sighed, bouncing Marvin on his knee “Uh- basically he’s mentally 3 right now, it’s a way to de-stress.” the other two nodded in understanding. 

Cordelia stood up and smiled lightly, going to crouch down in front of Marvin. “Hi there, Buddy.” Marvin looked up and let out a small “hi”. Cordelia mentally cooed at him and Whizzer smiled. “Do you two mind if I take him home? I think this may be a little overwhelming” 

“Of course not! Do what you need to do!” Cordelia smiled and ruffled Marvins hair. “If you ever need a babysitter- or two, let us know” She smiled as Whizzer sat up with Marvin on his waist. Whizzer smiled back “Thank you”


End file.
